Questionnaire
Feature Summary is a feature found in the Menu where players can answer questions from CocoPPa Play in order to improve their services. This feature has been available since 06/21/2017 and there are no ongoing at the moment. Polls June 2018 CocoPPa Play Questionnaire CocoPPa Play Questionnaire was the first poll available from 06/21/2017 to 07/21/2017. Questions What is your gender * Male * Female What is your age? * Under 9 * 10 - 14 * 15 - 19 * 20 - 24 * 25 - 29 * 30 - 34 * 35 - 39 * 40 - 49 * 50 -54 * 55 - 59 * Over 60 Which country do you belong to? * Japan * USA * China * Taiwan * Thailand * South Korea * Vietnam * Indonesia * Brazil * Russia * France * Mexico * Malaysia * Others Where did you download this app? * App Store * Google Play * Others For those who chose "Other" in Question No.4, where did you download the app? (Optional) ※ Must enter within 255 characters. How did you find out about CocoPPa Play? * CocoPPa * Introduced through friends * Facebook ad * Store ranking * Searching Stores * Posts in SNS * Sister app such as Pocket Land * Others Which event do you like? (Multiple choice allowed) * Capture event ※starting at the beginning of the month) * Delivery event ※starting in the middle of the month * Club event ※starting in the middle -at the end of the month * Snap Contest ※starting at the end of the month Which is your favorite appearance (Multiple choice allowed) * Simple & Clean * Pop * Cute * Sexy * Pure * Dark * Cool * Fancy * Yume Kawaii (Dreamy-cute, pastel-colored casual clothes) * Monochrome * Colorful *Sepia Which is your favorite show mood? (Multiple choice allowed) * Japanese style * Lolita * Gothic * Fantasy * Chinese style * Ethnic * Innocent girl * Cyber * Military * Medical * Student style Please let us (CocoPPa Play) know what your favorite show or cloth time is. * Flowers * Jewelries * Small animals * Fantasy/legendary creatures * Cats * Stuffed toys * Star signs/Planets * Butterflies * Mermaids * Alice * Cute devils * Elves * Magic * Fairy tales * Antiques * Angel & devils * Foods Which avatar games do you play other than CocoPPa Play? * LINE Play * Pokecolo * Pocket Land * Pocket Knights * PIGG PARTY * Tsugu me * Miracle Nikki * My Little Doll * I don't play any avatar games other than CocoPPa Play * None Which SNS or communication app do you use? ※ Must enter within 255 characters. Please put any apps you always play other than above ones. ※ Must enter within 255 characters. ※3 Premium Gacha Tickets For you! Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play The Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play was a Google Forum poll was available between 10/18/2018 to 10/25/2018 during the Coming soon! Halloween Promo. Questions Please enter your MyCode What do you like about CocoPPa Play? What do you dislike about CocoPPa Play? Do you use Show Album? * Yes * No If you don't use Show Album, please let us know the reason. Do you play Fashion Labo? * Yes * Now If you don't play Fashion Labo, please let us know the reason why Is there anything you like about FASHION LABO? If so please tell us about it Is there anything you dislike about FASHION LABO? If so please tell us about it Do you think in-app texts are properly translated? * Yes * No If not, please let us know which point is not proper. * Notice * Event * Other Do you use new item "Veil" * Yes * No If you don't use Veil item. please let us know the reason (multiple choice allowed) * I just don't like Veil Item. * I don't like the design of current Veil item. * I don't need it. * I don't have it. * I don't know how to use it. * Other How long do you play games on your smartphone a day? How long do you play CocoPPa Play a day? How many times do you access CocoPPa Play on average in a day? How long do you play CocoPPa Play per one access? What avatar apps do you play other than CocoPPa Play? What social network game do you play other than CocoPPa Play? (Questionnaire) Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play - 1.jpg (Questionnaire) Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play - 2.jpg (Questionnaire) Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play - 3.jpg (What's New) Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play.jpg (Present Box) Questionnaire about CocoPPa Play.jpg ※ Even though the promotion tells you to , there was no link to the poll. November 2018 CocoPPa Play Questionnaire CocoPPa Play Questionnaire was the third poll available from 17/11/2018~. What is your age range? * Under 9 * 10 - 14 * 15 - 19 * 20 - 24 * 25 - 29 * 30 - 34 * 35 - 39 * 40 - 44 * 45 - 49 * 50 - 54 * 55 - 59 * Over 60 What do you do for a living? * Public Official * Business Owner / Executive Officier * Office (Admin Assistant) * Office (Engineering) * Office Worker (Others) * Small Business Owern * Free-lance Profession * Homemaker * Part Time Worker * Student * Others * Unemployed How much do you spend on smartphone games a month on average (in US Dollar)? * $10 - 30 * $31 - 50 * $51 - 100 * $101 - 300 * $301 - 500 * $501 - 1000 * Over $1001 How long do you play smartphone games a day on average? * Under 30 minutes * 1 - 2 hours * 2 - 3 hours * 3 - 4 hours * 4 - 5 hours * 5 - 6 hours * Over 6 hours Please put any game app name that you play most other than avatar games. Please put any game app name that you play 2nd most other than avatar games. Please put any game app name that you play 3rd most other than avatar games. Do you want to communicate with other users through a social function? * Want to communicate with others actively * Want to communicate with others moderately * Want to communicate with others in a simple way like stickers * Don't want to communicate with others What do you think about cooperating with other clubs members? * Like very much * Like * Don't like * Dislike so much What do you think about competing with others clubs? * Like very much * Like * Don't like * Dislike so much (What's New) November 2018 Questionnaire.jpg (Questionnaire) November 2018.jpg (Questionnaire) November 2018 Questions.jpg Notifications ※ You will receive 3 Premium Gacha Tickets in return! ※3 Premium Gacha Tickets will be given only once by submitting your answer in this execution period. ※ Your answers will help us to improve our service. ※ All the information collected here will be used based on our Term of Use. ※ We will not contact or take action to anyone individually based on the collected answers. (Banner) CocoPPa Play Questionaire - Start.jpg (Banner) CocoPPa Play Questionaire - End.jpg ---- Thank you for time! Enjoy CocoPPA Play with your Tickets! Thanks a lot for your time♡ Category:Menu Category:Feature Category:2017